


Твой навеки. Да

by AyameR, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015, внеконкурс [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameR/pseuds/AyameR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гордость и самолюбие выли раненым зверьем – оставил, бросил, не нужен ты ему. А судьба-негодница посмеялась над страданиями, да второй шанс подкинула – вот он, твой мужчина, бери его, завоевывай. Коли смелости хватит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твой навеки. Да

**Author's Note:**

> сиквел к работе WTF Xenophilia 2015 ["Благость Алифата"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3271571)

Рай-О просыпался тяжело, будто выныривал из затяжного дурмана, а тот всё не отпускал, давя на виски и сковывая движения. Но солнечный луч помог – шаловливо заскользил по лицу, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза сквозь неплотно сжатые ресницы. Рай-О потянулся было к колокольчику, вызвать служку и приказать окно шторами задёрнуть, но рука с кровати упала, неожиданно ударившись в твёрдую столешницу. Около его ложа никогда ничего не стояло: ом-хад всегда спал беспокойно, крутился, разбрасывая длинные конечности, а то и на пол сползал. Потому его драгоценное тело от синяков берегли бархатные ковры, искусно выделанные шкуры и многочисленные подушки, накиданные вокруг постели так, что и захочешь – не свалишься, а в пуху и мягкости утонешь. А уж удариться обо что-то – совершенно немыслимо. Рай-О опасливо прижал руку к груди и открыл глаза. Так и есть: совершенно незнакомая комнатка с низким деревянным потолком, напротив – небольшое окошко странной, полукруглой формы, настежь распахнутое, откуда лился пронзительный свет, заставляя болезненно жмуриться. Ом-хад заморгал, замотал головой, прогоняя радужные пятна, а в висках опять противно застучало, аж до тошноты. Слюны во рту не было, лишь странная горечь, будто из самого желудка желчь поднялась. Ом-хад эти симптомы знал, недаром столько справочников медицинских перечитал, – его опоили чем-то. И, раз он помещение не узнаёт, выкрали из дворца. Иначе зачем травить до беспамятства? Рай-О протяжно застонал и откинулся назад, потирая ломившие виски. Вот так приключение, домечтался на свою голову. Странно, что страха не было, может, позже придёт, когда он всё осознает? Но сейчас больше всего пить хотелось, и чтобы эта головная боль наконец унялась. 

Сквозь стучащие в голове молоточки он не слышал, как скрипнула дверь, но почувствовал чужое присутствие. Сердце забарахталось, пропуская удары и замирая в какой-то неуместной истоме. Рай-О неверяще распахнул глаза, приподнимаясь. Только на одного человека у него такая реакция была. В комнатушке потемнело, и он смог различить силуэт, знакомый до мельчайшего штришка, до крохотной детальки. Высокий рост, плотная фигура, разворот широких плеч, грива путанных перьес, с правой стороны беспорядка чуть больше, рельефные ноги, чуть кривоватые в щиколотках, но это только при походке видно и если знать, куда смотреть…

– Муши?

Голоса совсем не было. Рай-О издал какой-то писк, как беспомощный котёнок, и сам себя устыдился. Поджал колени к груди, подавил неуместное желание одеяло сверху натянуть и спрятаться. Сколько раз он себе их встречу рисовал, репетировал, что скажет и как посмотрит, переживал, что чувствовать будет, и справится ли, не закатит ли скандал или, того хуже, в жалкие слёзы ударится. Но сейчас ни злости не было, ни радости, только бесконечная неловкость. Джамуш будто понял всё, подошел неслышно, как умел, и поставил на тумбочку кувшин с водой.

– Вот, попей. И поспи ещё. Настоев от головы тебе нельзя, тебя и так всю неделю сон-травой поили. 

Рай-О вспыхнул, закусил губу и хотел уже что-то злое выкрикнуть, как они посмели вообще! Да что бы сейчас не происходило, Рай-О не вещь, не скотина безропотная, с ним так нельзя! Но Джамуш подошёл ещё ближе, нависнув над ним своим большим, жарким телом, и невесомо коснулся ладонью перьес. Принц против воли глаза закрыл и чуть не заурчал, под ласку подставляясь, ну точно маленький котёнок. Ещё и носом в ладонь ткнись, большее выпрашивая. Глупый, глупый ом-хад. Рай-О очнулся, и, недовольно сморщив нос, горделиво отстранился.

– Не злись. На меня не злись. Вот, почитай. Это от брата твоего.

Рядом с кувшином лёг свиток с красной бечевой и сургучной печатью, а Рай-О едва отвёл взгляд от смуглых пальцев – надо же, чуть заметный шрамик у ногтя, раньше не было. Как же хотелось, чтобы эти пальцы и дальше его длинные пряди перебирали, спускаясь ниже, царапая тонкую кожу за ухом своими шероховатыми подушечками. Ом-хад сглотнул и торопливо к кувшину припал. Вода обильно полилась в горло и мимо, стекая по подбородку и шее, впитываясь в ворот рубашки, а Рай-О только жадно пил, гася свой внутренний жар, смежив веки, и не видел, какими тёмными стали глаза Джамуша, и как стремительно он ушёл.

***  
Раим писал много и как-то путано, хотя обычно выражался по-военному чётко. Но строки лезли одна на другую, смысл терялся, а буквы и вовсе разбегались, и Рай-О понял, что он просто самым бессовестным образом ревёт, как недалёкая курица ом-ши. Он досадливо всхлипнул, утёр слёзы рукавом и сосредоточился на том, что хотел донести до него его брат, наследный принц Алифата. Рай-О, вопреки расхожему мнению, от окружающего мира головы в песок не прятал, как остальной Оммам с безмозглыми красивыми пташками, и многое из подозрений Раима сам переживал, тайно в библиотеке книги листая и дворцовые разговоры подслушивая. Но всё же решение брата оказалось для него ударом. Назараим проявил себя как правитель, что эгоистично одним махом перечеркнул сразу несколько судеб, и Рай-О видел лишь трезвый расчёт, хотя понимал, что и забота, и братская любовь тоже крылись в этих сухих словах. Ом-хад вздохнул, приглушая недовольство и злость – всё равно ему не оспорить своего права быть самостоятельным, да и не был он дурачком, чтобы бежать сейчас с криками и кулаками выяснять отношения. Да и с кем? С Джамушем, что оказался такой же жертвой чужой воли? Ом-хада не учили покорности специально, но так подразумевалось с самого его рождения, и он редко когда взбрыкивал, показывая свой характер. Лишь однажды, пожалуй… Когда сердце так рвалось на части. Но ни к чему хорошему это не привело, как выяснилось. Рай-О знал, что надо смириться сейчас, затаиться, быть маленьким, послушным ом-хадом. Каким привыкли видеть его с самого детства. Но, как в детстве, проблему уже не пересидишь в уютной кровати, и сама она не растворится в тумане. А потому, надо вставать и дальше идти, в своё новое неизведанное будущее.

Он осторожно ступил на скрипучие доски, пол слегка покачнулся и поплыл, и Рай-О судорожно вцепился пальцами в изголовье кровати. Значит, и правда, корабль. А за ним – настоящее море! Ом-хад поспешно натянул поверх рубашки и штанов тяжёлый, глухой кафтан, привычно затягивая тесьму на высоком вороте, замотал в платок волосы и лицо, почти на ходу впрыгнул в высокие сапожки и выскочил за дверь. Ему пришлось немного поплутать по узким, полутёмным переходам и лестницам, прежде чем он вырвался-таки наверх. В бесконечное синее небо, такое пронзительное и чистое, что хотелось руки раскрыть и с разбега нырнуть в него. Остановила чья-то лёгкая рука, что почти легла ему на грудь. И Рай-О отскочил назад, по обыкновению избегая прикосновений.

– Осторожнее, молодой господин, а то упадете. Палуба нынче мокрая.

Ом-хад моргнул пару раз, изгоняя сладкое видение безбрежной синевы, и увидел свою неожиданную спутницу. Рыжехвостая девушка-лисса, такая маленькая и хрупкая, что доставала ему едва макушкой до груди, стояла совсем рядом, облокотившись о перила. Ветер трепал ее толстые косы, играл с короткими рукавами, пробирался под подол платья. Ом-хад со смущением понял, что привычных шальфар на ней нет, и тут же одёрнул себя – он не в Алифате, надо привыкать. А для лесных жителей такой наряд обычен, это он пожалуй, выглядит смешно и нелепо в своих многослойных одеждах, расшитых жемчугом и камнями. Лисса дружелюбно улыбнулась, показывая острые зубки, и приветливо зачастила:

– Ваш брат сказал, вам нездоровится. Всю неделю почти в каюте просидели. Очень рада, что вам получше. Ну зато мне теперь нескучно будет. Я вам тут всё-всё покажу и со всеми познакомлю. А я уж, признаться, вся извелась, какой вы? Но вы так кутаетесь, что ничего толком не разглядишь. Никогда серхи так близко не видела. В Джаламе мы совсем недолго стояли, только вас на борт взяли, а отец меня на берег не пустил. Ой, я не представилась – Чиф.

И девушка ему руку протянула. Рай-О сначала опешил, а потом подошел, сквозь ткань длинного рукава пожал тонкие пальчики и улыбнулся:

– Рай-О.

И, повинуясь лукавым искоркам в любопытных темно-карих глазах, отвернул ткань, подставляя солнцу и девичьим взглядам своё лицо. Чиф выдохнула, смешно округлила маленький рот и без стеснения его рассматривала. Рай-О не чувствовал неловкости от этого бескорыстного внимания, напротив, он будто на миг вернулся в привычный свой мир, где был диковинкой, которой с почтением любовались. 

– Надо же, вы на брата совсем не похожи! Вы беленький совсем, но очень-очень красивый! Вы первый раз путешествуете, да? И моря никогда не видели? Идите сюда, тут не опасно. 

Рай-О двинулся вслед за ней, осторожно огибая влажные пятна на досках, подошёл к краю палубы и заглянул вниз. Сердце ухнуло с высоты и разбилось о водную гладь сотней солнечных бликов. В отличие от величественного, недоступного неба, море было шумным и живым, оно дышало, искрилось и переливалось, щекотало и гладило крутой борт, шипело, пенилось, кусалось и ни минуты не находилось в покое. Корабль ощутимо тряхнуло, и снизу обдало холодными брызгами. Рай-О рассмеялся от неожиданности и слизнул соленые капли с губ, а Чиф хитро посмотрела на него и доверительно шепнула:

– Оно… Впечатляет, правда?

Ом-хад только завороженно кивнул. Раньше он думал, что свободу могут дарить только крылья в небе и горячий жеребец в степи, но понял, что очень сильно ошибался. Как же мало он видел до сих пор! Девчушка словно почувствовала его состояние, мягко улыбнулась и потянула за рукав, увлекая за собой, с лёгкостью переходя на «ты»:

– Пойдём, я покажу тебе всё-всё-всё! И с «Каллипсо» познакомлю!

Лисса оказалась совсем ребенком: живым, непосредственным, говорливым, словно звонкий горный ручеек. Она бурно жестикулировала, то и дело хватаясь за Рай-О, словно не замечая, как он отшатывается. Чиф тащила его вперед с неудержимой силой, и под её напором Рай-о лишился всей своей осторожности и плавности движений, заученных с детства – не подобает высокому принцу скакать по ступенькам как горный барашек, плутать и носиться по коридорам, заливисто смеяться и шумно приветствовать встречных, едва не сбивая их на своем пути. Бегать по скользкой палубе под распущенными и бьющими на ветру парусами, между звенящих в напряжении натянутых тросов и весёлых полуголых моряков, деловито снующих туда-сюда. Восторг переполнял Рай-О, он чувствовал себя лёгким, словно вдруг потерял свой вес, и когда они, наконец, выбрались на бак, ему на минуту показалось, что он взлетел. Перед ним, насколько хватало глаз, стелилось безбрежное море, ярко-синее, с зеленоватыми переливами, оно уходило к горизонту, туманясь на границе с небом. Бушприт корабля сверкал на солнце и безжалостно, словно клинком, вспарывал клубившийся воздух, а под ним свернулась дева-змея, бликуя гранёным стеклом в раскосых очах – морская воительница Каллипсо. Ом-хад ослабел и сел на тёплые, влажные доски, привычно скрестив ноги. Рядом бочком пристроилась вездесущая Чиф, привалилась к его плечу и замерла. Рай-О потянул за узел хиджаба, освобождая перьесы, которые разлетелись по спине молочно-белой волной. Рай-О их четыре года растил, не стриг, впрочем никто и не принуждал – что хочет принц, его дело. А расторопные служки стали на перышки бусинки нанизывать, монетки мелкие, камешки. Со временем все это в довольно сложную прическу превратилось. И сейчас Рай-О от неё избавлялся, нетерпеливо дергая прядки, вынимая из них лишний мусор, стягивающий голову, будто металлический обруч. А он раньше и не замечал, сколько лишней тяжести таскает. На затылок ему легли тонкие пальчики, осторожно перебирая.

– Подожди, я помогу. Это что-то значит для тебя, да?

Рай-О кивнул и закусил губу, пряча нечаянную слезу. Как ей объяснить, что он всю жизнь в клетке прожил. В роскошной золотой клетке. И судьба его была предопределена. И что вот это сейчас для него: и небо, и море, и почти свобода – так много. И не знает он, что с этим делать, как дальше жить. Что говорить людям, чужим, неизвестным, не тем, кто падает ниц, а кто смотрит на него с безразличием. Решать самому, в какую сторону идти, направо-налево, а может, вверх карабкаться или вниз падать? И что детство его закончилось не в шестнадцать, когда его совершеннолетие всем Алифатом пышно отпраздновали, а вот прямо сейчас, когда последний бисер из его волос сыпется на палубу. 

– Знаешь, все образуется. Вот увидишь! И всё-таки странные у вас обычаи – лицо прятать. Так все серхи делают или избранные? А как это на голове держится? Вроде ни пуговок никаких нет, ни петелек…

Ну конечно, маленькая лисса не дала ему долго грустить. Закончив с перьесами, Чиф теперь в руках темный шелк хиджаба теребила, пытаясь на свои толстенные косы пристроить. Конечно, ничего у неё не получилось – порыв ветра сорвал лёгкую ткань и швырнул куда-то вниз, в повседневную суету корабля. Девушка состроила виноватую мордочку, а Рай-О улыбнулся и махнул рукой. И правда, пускай! Он больше хиджаб не наденет, путь женщины носят. А мужчина должен смело вперед смотреть.

Они еще немного посидели, Рай-О на нескончаемые вопросы отвечал, не на все конечно, чем мог безбоязненно поделиться. Чиф, в свою очередь, про всех пассажиров рассказала, и о том, что она единственная дочь капитана, и на «Каллипсо» выросла, но скоро в пансионат пойдет, на долгих пять лет. 

– Чтобы в настоящую леди превратиться, представляешь?

Чиф фыркнула и Рай-О рассмеялся вслед за ней, представив эту рыжую бунтарку в чопорном платье, с высокой причёской и при элегантном зонте-тросточке. А из-под белоснежных кружев юбки босые черномазые пятки торчат. Они так живо обсуждали, как несладко учителям в том пансионате придётся, и не заметили, что к ним на бак Джамуш поднялся.

Рай-О увидел в его руках тёмный шёлк и с вызовом посмотрел прямо в лицо, но Джамуш ни единым жестом недовольства не показал, улыбнулся Чиф, ей хиджаб протягивая.

– Держи, егоза. Не теряй больше.

Лисса довольно вскрикнула, завертелась, неловко иноземный головной убор на себя примеряя, пока аль-шид в свои руки не взял и не закрепил как надо. Рай-О же украдкой следил и видел, как довольные искорки в чёрных глазах загорелись, а в груди глухо что-то толкнулось – конечно, Джамуш детей всегда любил, а он уже совсем не ребенок. Аль-шид ласково потрепал Чиф и к нему подошел, размотал свой тюрбан, стянул ткань, расправил, и, не успел Рай-О и пикнуть, ловко вокруг его головы закрутил, пряча перьесы и прикрывая шею.

– Тебе пока не стоит так ходить. Ты слишком… светлый. Обгоришь.

Но Рай-О в этой заминке другое почуял – он и правда редкой окраски, и, если тут, на корабле, есть знающие люди, его легко могут опознать. А беглецам это совсем ни к чему. И подумал, какой же он всё-таки дурак, ему прятаться надо и тихо сидеть, а не по кораблю бегать, лишнее внимание привлекая. На месте Джамуша он сам себя в каюте бы запер. А то и выпорол бы, за дурость. Рай-О встал, виновато склоняя голову, и попросил:

– Муши, отведи меня обратно.

***  
Они уже три недели плыли. Восторги Рай-О улеглись, и в обществе он освоился – днём гулял с Чиф по кораблю, но в проказах её не участвовал, вёл себя степенно и разумно, разве что моряков доставал – учился узлы вязать и пытался в хитросплетении тросов и блоков разобраться. Но по вантам и реям не лазил, хотя очень хотелось. Вечерами выходил в общую кают-компанию, играл в шахматы с купцами и в нарды. Вёл долгие разговоры о ценах на шёлк, об ирригационных системах или о налогах, как они торговлю душат. Благодаря своей начитанности Рай-О мог всякую беседу поддержать, а молодость и искренний интерес льстили любому собеседнику. По легенде, что они с Джамушем придумали, Рай-О был сыном знатного князя, наследником, а Джамуш – его сводный брат, от наложницы. Оттого и разнились они, и внешне, и по воспитанию. Джамуш предпочитал с командой быть и ночевал на кубрике, появляясь в каюте Рай-О только по утрам, с неизменным подносом, полным еды. Рай-О подозревал, что Джамуш все его блюда пробует, хотя в этом нужды не было, они же не во дворце – травить некому. А если кто и шел по их следу, то на корабле предпринимать что-то совершенно бессмысленно, кругом открытое море. Но запретить не решался – иногда ему казалось, что на жестяном боку кружки отпечаток губ аль-шида виден. И прикасался к тому месту с трепетом и благоговением. А потом сам же над собой горько смеялся. От Джамуша мозги совсем плавились, и чем дальше, тем хуже было. Будто Рай-О раньше на леднике лежал, где всякие экзотичные фрукты хранят и дорогую рыбу, спал и цветные сны видел, а сейчас вдруг очнулся и сразу всего захотел – и крылья, и небо, и свободу, и мужчину своего. И рядом ведь всё – только руку протяни…

Но они друг друга избегали. Рай-О не мог побороть неловкость, что при встрече с Джамушем всё его тело сковывала. Не было прежней легкости, когда ом-хад мог подойти, дотронуться, что-то спросить, не задумываясь, как он будет в глазах Джамуша выглядеть, и что тот подумает. И аль-шид держал дистанцию, не навязывался. Лишь однажды спросил с затаённой грустью:

– Рай-О, ты боишься меня?

Рай-О покусал губу, раздумывая как ответить. Потому что и правда, боялся, но себя, своей реакции: не сдержится, прижмётся крепче, чем положено, или на шею кинется, пытаясь до губ достать. Но ответить так – смелости не хватало, потому соврал близко к правде.

– Нет, отвык от тебя просто. 

– Ну что ты, Рай-О. Я же не изменился. Это ты вот… Вырос.

Да, и правда, вытянулся на целую голову, раздался в груди, но всё равно Джамуша не догнал. И, что совсем печально, ума так и не прибавилось – сущность ом-хада в полную силу проступила, мысли только об одном. Рай-О фыркнул тогда, и вслух вырвалось обидное:

– Конечно вырос, ты меня почти пять лет не видел. Считай, я тебе почти чужой. Как и ты мне.

Джамуш не ответил, а Рай-О хоть и стыдно было, но извиняться не стал. Не знал, как. Он же так до сих пор и не выяснил, почему Джамуш тогда уехал, может причина какая важная была. Зато гордость и самолюбие выли раненым зверьём – оставил, бросил, не нужен ты ему. А судьба-негодница посмеялась над страданиями, да второй шанс подкинула – вот он, твой аль-шид, бери его, завоевывай.

Рай-О и рад был что-то сделать, но не знал – что именно, потому пока на месте топтался, ничего не предпринимая. Он же не какая-нибудь смазливая ом-ши, чтобы косы у всех на виду плести, глазками стрелять или вздыхать томно, губки облизывая. А искусству обольщения его никто не учил; принцу, тем более ом-хаду, это зачем? Любой аль-шид будет рад без памяти, стоит только внимание обратить, ну а в самом крайнем случае можно спеть – тут уж вообще без вариантов, ляжет у ног и пальцы целовать будет. Но это в Алифате… Вот и тренировался юный ом-хад на купцах, очаровывал светскими беседами и неуловимыми улыбками, перебирал шахматные фигурки своими длинными пальцами, да в задумчивости коготь закусывал. И отмечал, что действует, а что, напротив, гримасы отвращения вызывает. Но наскучило быстро, особенно когда винодел из Гарнистана его в коридоре поймал и попробовал своим большим животом к стене прижать. Ом-хад тогда легко вывернулся, не хуже песчаной змейки сквозь пальцы просочился, еще извинился смущенно, что его поведение неверно истолковали – разница культур, что тут поделаешь? Хотя руки чесались в бугристую морщинистую лысину кулаком заехать. Да и толку от таких заигрываний было мало – всё-таки во многих расах четкое разделение на два пола было, ом-хад же в норму не укладывался. А всё, что не в норме – уже извращение, зачастую осуждаемое, а то и похуже, наказуемое. Да и проблем Джамушу прибавлять не хотелось, потому что аль-шид его пас, как заботливая нянька. Рай-О после, как с гарнистанцем вежливо расшаркался, видел его в коридоре и страшное было что-то в большой, полусогнутой фигуре, тёмное, угрожающее. Рай-О подойти ближе и объясниться не посмел, только плечом независимо повёл и удалился, спиной чувствуя тяжелый взгляд. 

А следущей ночью Рай-О было душно и жарко, куда хуже, чем в остальные. Он со стоном на живот перекатился, подавляя желание о простынь пахом потереться, хотя не помогало это, он уже знал. Вытащил из-под подушки чалму Джамуша, скомкал и со злостью в стену швырнул. Проклятая тряпка давно уже свой вид потеряла – что он с ней только не делал, только вот выкинуть не мог. Потому что запах аль-шида хранила, сейчас почти невесомый, и приходилось лицом вжиматься со всей силой, вдыхать полной грудью и замирать, чтобы едва слышный шлейф уловить. Рай-О давно уже его на составляющие разобрал, и будь он парфюмером – повторил бы с закрытыми глазами: стружка горького шоколада, свежие лимонные корки, сушеные листочки перечной мяты, вязкие шарики сосновой смолы, пучок лошадиной шерсти… Только вот один компонент трудно было достать, самый важный. Рай-О бы языком его прямо с кожи собрал, влажной, жестковатой, коричнево-сладкой… Ом-хад зарычал, с кровати спрыгнул, и на палубу выскочил, как был: в легких шальфарах и полурасстегнутой рубашке, босой. Ночью он из каюты не выходил ещё, но корабль уже хорошо знал, а полная луна помогала ориентироваться – светила так ярко, словно диковинные газовые фонари на главной площади Эсфенского княжества. 

Холодный порывистый ветер сразу голову прочистил и выстудил всякое желание, но Рай-О решил-таки полный круг сделать, на одном упрямстве, чтобы потом от усталости уснуть, хотя не успел спуститься, как уже зубами застучал. Он почти к баку подошёл, когда увидел две фигуры, и что-то странное в них было, как они по кораблю двигались, что Рай-О застыл, зачем-то присел, а потом и вовсе за мачту спрятался. Ещё с минуту понаблюдал и понял – это не матросы, матросы обычно другими делами заняты, а не дракой. Ничем иным эти хаотичные движения быть не могли – две тени то сходились вместе, то друг от друга отскакивали. Луна милостиво выглянула из-за облаков, облила их мертвенным светом, словно бойцов на арене, и Рай-О чуть не закричал, зажав рот рукой – одним из мужчин оказался Джамуш, на его светлой рубахе безобразное темное пятно расплылось, а в руках второго блеснул нож. Противник Джамуша губы разомкнул и воздух языком стрекотнул, Рай-О сразу опознал – куши.

У куши в роду змеи были, оттого остались чешуйки на теле кое-где, глаза с вертикальным зрачком, раздвоенный язык и холодная кровь. Лучшие наемники из них получались – бессердечные, исполнительные и очень опасные. Вот и сейчас змей подпрыгнул высоко, уходя от удара аль-шида, в полете изогнулся, будто костей в его теле вовсе не было, и на Джамуша всем весом обрушился, на палубу роняя, прямо спиной. Аль-шид забарахтался, выбраться пытаясь, но успел только запястье с ножом перехватить, и вторую руку со скрюченными пальцами, что в глаза целилась, обезопасить, но куши уже шипел и его ногами сдавливал, не давая двинуться. Еще немного – и руки из захвата выкрутит, а там душить станет – любимый их приём.

Рай-О судорожно огляделся, вспоминая уроки по такелажу – хоть что-нибудь, что можно за оружие принять… Может, кто инструмент какой обронил? Но это уж совсем вряд ли, если знаешь, как капитан «Каллипсо» порядок любит. Оставалось только одно – молиться. И Рай-О истово молился всем богам поднебесным, чтобы успеть, когда сматывал веревку, а потом нагель расшатывал и вынимал, взвешивал на руке – небольшой, но увесистый. И когда крался, пригибаясь, осторожно босыми ногами ступая, чтобы ни одна доска не скрипнула. Погода на его стороне была: не шторм конечно, но сильное волнение – паруса хлопали, мачты стонали, билась волна, луна то и дело в облаках скрывалась, корабль в кромешную тень погружая, и только это позволило ему так близко подойти. 

Куши всё-таки успел обернуться, и сузившимися зрачками прямо в глаза вперился, будто гипнотизируя, но Рай-О зажмурился и замахнулся, вкладывая всю силу, страх и злость. Змей удар головой и плечом принял – свалился с Джамуша и обмяк. Аль-шид тут же вскочил, скрутил руки-ноги бечевой, которую для него самого заготовили, и за борт спелёнутое тело перевалил – только тихий всплеск где-то внизу раздался. Рай-О туда же окровавленную деревяшку бросил и сел, к поручням спиной прижимаясь, мелкой дрожью затрясся.

– Что он? Почему сейчас?

– Завтра мы на Рокасе останавливаемся, запасы пополнить. Там его подельники ждать должны – тебя забрать. Но я его выследил, ему пришлось себя обнаружить.

Аль-шид тяжело осел рядом, едва касаясь плечом, и голову назад откинул, восстанавливая дыхание. Рай-О слушал, как он хрипит на вдохе, с шумом воздух глотая, и хотел спросить про рану, но зубы только жалко клацнули. Но Джамуш то ли понял, то ли догадался, и ответил так спокойно и добродушно, будто не за жизнь тут боролся, а в соседний огород тайком лазил и в кустах застрял:

– Пустяки, царапина. Замёрз?

И Рай-О без слов к нему привалился, нырнул под горячую руку, прижался щекой к груди, слушая, как колотится большое сердце, постепенно успокаиваясь. От облегчения голова кружилась, и от родного тепла, и от любимого запаха, и от щемящей нежности, и от благодарности безмерной, и от всего того, что делает людей счастливыми. Рай-О понял, что не нужно никаких уловок, просто честно сказать, что он чувствует, и принять всё, даже если Джамуш оттолкнет и опять от него откажется. Любовь не обязательно взаимной быть должна, ей вот совсем уж неважно, принц ты или ом-хад, который привык всё получать. Только время для разговора нужно правильное выбрать, и место.

***

Странно, но Джамуш не перечил, когда Рай-О на берег попросился. Корабль у Рокаса стоял с самого утра, но отплыли они к острову только вечером. Аль-шид сам на веслах был, и Рай-О пристально наблюдал за ним всю дорогу – разошлась рана или нет? Несмотря на все заверения Джамуша, бортовой врач, вызванный вездесущей Чиф, наложил пару швов, настоем ладия окурил и рекомендовал поберечься пару дней. А отец девчонки, статный лисс с неизменной пеньковой трубкой в зубах, даже чернобурой бровью не повёл, когда одного матроса поутру не досчитались – видимо, Назараим не просто так этот корабль выбрал, и капитан в курсе был, кто на борту его «Каллипсо» путешествует. Сам Рай-О всю ночь в плетёном кресле просидел и следил, как Джамуш в его кровати спит, хотя больше всего хотелось в ногах свернуться и своим телом греть, или хотя бы рядом на полу пристроиться, голову на постель положив, и пальцами касаться невзначай. Но побоялся, что врасплох застанут – Чиф прибегала пару раз проведать, да и врач под утро зашёл, повязку сменил. 

Вот и сейчас Рай-О видел, как она сквозь ткань рубашки просвечивает, обернутая вокруг широких рёбер – удар лишь кожу рассёк, а целься наёмник на два пальца ниже, и попал бы в живот, что куда опасней было. Рай-О вздрогнул и плечами передёрнул, а Джамуш остановился, весло отложил и накинул на ом-хада тёплый плед, немного у горла задержавшись, осторожно укутывая. От заботы и нечаянного почти-касания у Рай-О внутри всё скрутило, и кровь в щёки ударила, принц живо свой нос в шерстяную ткань спрятал, будто и правда мёрз, и решил больше не отвлекаться: смотреть только на горизонт и живописную бухточку разглядывать, что медленно приближалась.

Лодка зашуршала днищем по песку и мягко ткнулась в поросшие водорослями прибрежные валуны. Рай-О закатал штанины, выпрыгнул в тёплую воду, дождался, когда Джамуш вылезет следом, подволок лодку выше, чтобы течение не унесло, и для верности ещё вокруг камня веревку обмотал. Пока он возился, Джамуш уже вышел на берег и вещи вынес – пледы, сменную одежду, немного еды и воды. Рай-О вдруг неловко себя на твердой земле ощутил, словно ходить разучился, ноги-то уже привыкли малейшие колебания улавливать и постоянно в напряжении быть. Джамуш увидел, как он раскорячился, улыбнулся и, взмахнув руками, что-то похожее изобразил, согнув ноги колесом и косолапо вдоль прибоя прохаживаясь. Рай-О думал уже обидеться: над ним никто шутить не смел, но вместо этого рассмеялся, – это же Джамуш, как он мог забыть? А ему на этикет всегда плевать было. 

Аль-шида он догнал уже у деревьев, когда тот успел и место расчистить, и для костра ветошь собрать. Просто ом-хад по дороге не торопился: отвлекался то на странно изогнутые пальмы, то на какую-то неведомую живность, выброшенную волной, то на пёстрых крикливых птиц – южные тропики богаты на чудеса. Рай-О хоть и на картинках многое видел, и в силу живого воображения представлял, но тут-то всё объёмное, осязаемое, рукой можно трогать, ногой ковырнуть. Вот и бродил, ошалевший от звуков и запахов, пока не устал, даже про Джамуша в кои-то веки забыл. Зато Джамуш, видно, следил за его шатаниями зорко, усадил на поваленное дерево, промыл пару царапин на ноге, осторожно придержал кувшин, пока Рай-О жадно воду глотал, и, когда ом-хад наконец успокоился, неторопливо огонь разжёг.

У костра они просидели долго, неспешно поев поджаристого хлеба и мяса, запеченного в углях. Разговор так и не клеился, впрочем, молчание между ними было не тягостное, а какое-то… умиротворяющее, будто в этой взаимной тишине вновь крепла нить их судеб, истончённая расставанием. Джамуш сидел согнувшись, поджав ноги, что-то строгал из небольшого бруска, и тихонько напевал-бурчал себе под нос, без слов, без музыки и ритма, насколько Рай-О мог судить со своим безупречным слухом. Но, сколько ом-хад помнил, Джамуша это никогда не останавливало, он любил за работой вот так напевно поворчать. Сам Рай-О, утомленный впечатлениями, лежал на спине, заложив руки под голову, и смотрел, как темнеет высокое небо, опускаясь все ниже, тяжелея и наливаясь чернильной темнотой, а потом, будто сквозь тончайший шелковый полог, проступает целая россыпь разноцветных южных звезд. Наконец, когда все созвездия проявились полностью, и Рай-О, вспоминая уроки астрономии, зашептал детскую считалочку, их перечисляя, Джамуш отвлёкся от своего занятия, сдунул стружку с колен и сказал:

– Ты купаться пойдёшь? Самое время – вода сейчас как парное молоко, и море цветёт.

Вставать было лень, но Рай-О все-таки нехотя понялся. В конце концов, когда ещё такая возможность выпадет – надо попробовать всё. Подошёл к самому прибою, тюрбан размотал и стянул рубашку через голову, сложил всё у камней и сверху одним придавил. Вздохнул, набираясь храбрости. Он хорошо плавал, но в дворцовом бассейне. А тут – настоящее ночное море, с неизведанными течениями и опасными жителями в тёмной глубине, хоть сейчас и спокойное, но вдруг выпрыгнет из него что-нибудь, на спину повалит и в горло вцепится? Рай-О сделал шаг назад и оглянулся. Джамуш сидел и на него смотрел, и глаза у него были такие тёплые, понимающие, совсем как в детстве, когда он Рай-О подбадривал с бортика прыгнуть или первый раз на лошадь залезть. Ом-хад стряхнул ненужные воспоминания, упрямо губу закусил и храбро ринулся вперед, ловя волны сначала щиколотками, потом – коленями, бедрами, грудью, пока наконец на живот не лег и не поплыл. Двигаться в воде оказалось удивительно легко, Рай-О даже вспомнил почему – из-за большого количества солей и жидких минералов, а потом глянул вниз и замер от восторга: всё тело мерцало зеленоватым серебром, будто его звездной пыльцой обсыпали, и брызги летели, словно искры холодного ведьмовского огня, настоящее волшебство! Рай-О засмеялся и заработал руками энергичнее, вздымая перед собой сверкающую волну, потом кувыркнулся и с открытыми глазами ушёл под воду, вынырнул ещё более счастливый и закричал от радости, хорошо не запел. Он еще много нырял, пока уши не заболели, а когда обессилел, перевернулся на спину, руки-ноги раскинул и в небо опять смотрел, а ещё – на костер, когда голову к берегу поворачивал. Ровный оранжевый свет хорошим маяком служил, и Рай-О старался далеко не заплывать, держался поблизости.

Когда он уже возвращался, внезапно ногу скрутило, да такой жесточайшей судорогой, что Рай-О лишь слабо пискнул, скрылся под водой и беспомощно забарахтался, пытаясь на плаву удержаться. Но соленая вода нещадно щипала в носу и драла горло, он отплевывался и мелко вдыхал, опять погружался и боролся с паникой, что нахлестывала сильнее волн. До берега совсем немного было, но Рай-О вдруг обреченно понял, что не сможет – сил не оставалось. Он всё реже всплывал, мышцы рук гудели от напряжения, а скрюченная нога весила целую тонну и тянула на дно хуже якоря. И голоса не было – как он рот не открывал, словно и тут спазм какой, зато слёзы из глаз текли, не переставая. Он уже ни костра не видел, ни пальм разлапистых, ни звёздного неба, только тошнотворно-зеленую муть, когда чьи-то руки его подхватили и наверх вытолкнули. Рай-О зашёлся в кашле, сотрясаясь всем телом, и со всей силы вцепился в твердые плечи, глубоко впиваясь когтями, чтоб случайная волна его спасителя не смыла. А Джамуш его придерживал над водой и, откинув мокрые перьесы ото лба, осторожно по голове гладил, а потом – по спине круговыми движениями, заставляя дышать глубже.

– Тихо-тихо. Я здесь.

И Рай-О успокоился, даже судорога отпустила, но рук он не расцепил, так и жался к груди аль-шида, пока тот неловко плыл, одной рукой загребая. Ом-хад чувствовал его дыхание своей щекой и осознал, что они сейчас соприкасались кожа к коже – рубашка Джамуша, задравшись, перекрутилась, а ниже ощущались шероховатые бинты. Видно, он в воду прыгнул, в чем был. И как только увидел в темноте? Но вместо того, чтобы спасибо сказать, Рай-О сам для себя неожиданно выпалил:

– На мне следы останутся.

Джамуш вздрогнул и остановился, но отстраниться не пытался. Да и поздно уже. Рай-О испугался, хотел сказать, что его это не волнует совсем, аль-шид ему жизнь спас, а за такое многое простить можно, не только дурацкий обычай о чистоте незамужних ом-ши и ом-хадов. Но Джамуш ответил спокойно, будто ничего не случилось.

– Ничего. Дня через три сойдут. Никто не узнает.

Рай-О губы поджал, раздумывая, откуда у аль-шида такие познания, и скольких ом-ши он уже перепортить успел, когда Рай-О тосковал и глухо в подушку выл, закусив ткань зубами, да, за горло держась, сам себя придушивал, лишь бы ни звука не издать, пока время песен кровь будоражило. Даже сейчас от воспоминаний больно было, а тогда он думал, что с ума сойдёт. Но повторения того, первого раза, боялся, когда всех переполошил и традиции нарушил, а ещё страшнее было – что вдруг в новую песню и правда звать кого станет, как глупая ом-ши, и обещать, что отдастся. Лишь бы пришёл, все равно кто. Зачем ему другие? Никто не нужен, кроме этого чурбана дурного. Рай-О поймал ртом трепетавшую перед ним влажную прядку, поцеловал бережно и выпустил, все равно Джамуш не заметит. И тут над ухом низкий голос раздался: 

– Всё, можешь встать.

Рай-О непонимающе глаза распахнул, но послушно ноги распрямил и, правда, в твердую землю упёрся. А аль-шид из-под его рук вывернулся и, широко шагая, стремительно из воды выбрался. Рай-О же по мелководью шёл медленно и на море совсем не злился, надеясь, что встретятся ещё и подружатся. Поэтому на прощание гладил его, ловил ленивые прибрежные волны и с брызгами играл: черпал светящуюся воду, руку повыше поднимал и крупные капли скатывались к локтю, расчерчивая кожу удивительными переливчатыми узорами. У камней с одеждой остановился, наклонился перьесы отжать и почувствовал пристальный взгляд. 

Джамуш сидел у костра, и пламя в его зрачках отражалось, а в позе – напряжение, как у зверя перед прыжком. Словно он сейчас каждое движение ом-хада караулил. И непонятно было, зачем? Вроде тут, где вода до колен, и захочешь, не утонешь. Неужели другой интерес? А бестолковому юному сердцу разве многого надо? Вот уже радостно в ребра бухнуло. И какой-то звон в ушах появился: «Ты же красивый. Попробуй. Все равно ведь поговорить хотел, объясниться. Так почему не сейчас?»

И как-то само получилось, что потянулся, по-кошачьи в пояснице прогибаясь, перьесы не руками откинул, а резким движением головы, да так, что они между лопаток хлестнули и на одно плечо стекли, а длинные ноги лёгкую, плавную походку танцовщиц вспомнили. Нагнулся, вроде как мокрые штанины поправляя, а сам незаметно за ткань потянул и шальфары на бедра сползли, оголяя подвздошные косточки и поджарый живот ниже лунки пупка. От собственной смелости в жар бросило, в ушах уже не звенело, а камнепадом грохотало, а кровь бешено во всем теле пульсировала, и в кончиках пальцев, и в сохнущих губах, и даже там, где горячее всего было. Оставалось еще три шага сделать, улыбнуться, и рядом присесть, будто невзначай опереться на колени аль-шида, да так там на них и остаться. Рай-О не сдержался, все-таки облизнулся, потеребил зубами нижнюю губу, и прищурился, место выбирая. И тут Джамуш тишину нарушил:

– Рай-О, не нужно этого.

И разлетелось, разбилось всё. Сердце ёкнуло ещё неверяще, а затем сорвалось, упало вниз, в глухую безнадёжную пустоту. Жаль, не остановилось насовсем. Зовущая полуулыбка в страдальческую гримасу превратилась, а во рту железный привкус появился от растерзанной в кровь губы. Рай-О сник, обхватил себя руками, бездумно обрывая короткие перья на предплечьях, словно этой простой, знакомой болью пытаясь другую боль заглушить, что кровожадно заворочалась в нём, скрутилась в тугую спираль и распрямилась, ударяя прямо в едва бьющееся сердце, разрывая в лохмотья, лишая и разума, и воли, и выдержки. Боги поднебесные, он и не думал, что будет так мерзко, так горько, так отчаянно, хоть криком кричи. Вроде и пережил уже, за что же опять? Разве привыкнуть к такому можно? Сколько ещё раз Джамуш от него откажется? Но отпустить его – немыслимо. И разлюбить – невозможно. Рай-О ещё помнил, что нужно дышать и держать равновесие, а лучше всего – развернуться и уйти, если получится, но тело предавало. Он бы наверно осел в песок, растворился в нём, но хриплый голос по нервам ударил, подстегнул, словно кнут.

– Подойди. Пожалуйста.

Рай-О, почти не соображая ничего, будто зачарованный, пошёл на зов, и над сидящим Джамушем остановился, не зная, что дальше: прямо тут упасть и умереть, или о пощаде молить, чтобы родной и единственный не бросал, остался с ним, ещё один шанс дал… А с перьес вода всё текла, заливая лицо и грудь. И хорошо, так слёз не видно. Аль-шид молчал и вдруг руку протянул и его стопы коснулся, невесомо так, самыми кончиками пальцев, будто Рай-О хрупче бабочки был и в любой момент исчезнуть мог. Джамуш погладил палец, обвел выступающую косточку, склонился ниже и горячими губами прижался, жадно опаляя дыханием, и ешё, и ещё, уже целуя без разбору, слизывая песок и лихорадочно осыпая ласками до самых щиколоток. А потом всем телом прильнул, обнял так, что и не пошевелиться, и Рай-О почувствовал, как нещадно колотит Джамуша, да и дышит аль-шид с трудом, но сквозь дрожь упрямо и глухо твердит:

– Что ты… Ну что ты… Глупый. Ненаглядный мой. Моё место давно тут, у твоих ног. Я же тебе принадлежу, с самого твоего рождения. Только тебе. Весь. Веришь? Никуда не уйду. Никогда. Не смогу больше. Если б знал тогда, что за нежизнь без тебя… Ты – сердце мое и душа... и воля моя,.. и небо,.. и крылья.. Прости, долгожданный мой. Самый любимый. Накажи меня. Как хочешь. Сделаю, что хочешь. Только скажи… 

И Рай-О ударил, со всей силой, со всей злостью, и со всем облегчением – сжатым кулаком прямо в широкую скулу, и ответил, осев в желанные объятья:

– Без ума люблю. Твой навеки. Да.


End file.
